Dustin 10: Legendary Frontier
Plot summary After being sucked into the Digital World, Dustin and friends help the DigiDestined, whose goal is to save the world, and to achieve that goal, they are granted the power to "Spirit Evolve" into the Legendary Warriors. For this special kind of evolution, they use Spirits, artifacts created by the Ten Legendary Warriors that were hidden in certain areas of the Digital World. When the characters first arrive in the Digital World, their cell phones turn into digivices called D-Tectors. Each character actually acquires two Spirits each, the "Human Spirits" and the stronger "Beast Spirits", each with varying strengths and weaknesses. Not only that, Ben and Dustin also gain a new transformation called Guyvermon, aiding the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined mainly travel the world via railroads, where train Digimon called "Trailmon" act as a means of transport. When the Dustin's group and tive DigiDestined arrive in the Digital World, they find themselves hunted by five other Legendary Warriors who serve the evil Cherubimon. After they defeat and purify four of the enemy, Koji discovers that Duskmon, the fifth evil Legendary Warrior, is really his estranged brother Koichi. With Takuya's help, Koji is able to free his brother, and Koichi restores the Spirits of Darkness to their true forms to join the team as the true Warrior of Darkness, Loweemon. After they defeat Cherubimon, the gang learn that the true mastermind is Lucemon, an ancient and corrupt angel Digimon whom the Ten Legendary Warriors sealed away in the Dark Area. The gang must defeat his group, the Seven Great Demon Lord's. They are however aided by two Royal Knights to defeat the Demon Lords, as well as rescue Lecreciamon, the sister of Lucemon whom he constantly torments. Eventually Lucreciamon stands up for herself and defects, causing Lucemon to nearly absorb her data, but thankfully Beelzemon and Lilithmon rescue her and defect as well. The DigiDestined combine their power into a new ultimate warrior called Susanoomon, finally defeating Lucemon and his followers, to save both the Digital World and the Real World. Episodes Characters Minor Protagonists Minor Antagonists Digital World The Digital World of Digimon Frontier is a fictional universe in which Digimon roam. The Digital World is divided into ten regions, each one representative of one of the world's ten elements—Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness. A massive network of train tracks crisscross the planet, with a terminal in each region, allowing the train-like Digimon, the Trailmon, to ferry passengers from one region to the next. The most distinguishing feature of the Digital World is that everything exists in the form of fractal code—the "command code" for any data. Fractal code is usually hidden, but once it is either uncovered or has its key taken, it can be "digitized," which in turn "unlocks" the data of the item or individual in question, allowing it to be manipulated. In most cases, this leads to the data being absorbed—an action frequently perpetrated by the villains of the series. Conversely, if the Fractal Code is "rendered," it restores the data to its intended shape and form and "locks" it back into place. If a Digimon has their fractal code scanned but their data is not completely absorbed, then it will reconfigure itself into a Digi-Egg, which then transports itself to the Village of Beginnings, where, after being tended by Swanmon, it will hatch out into a new baby Digimon and start its life over again. In ancient times, the Digital World was wracked by a massive war between the human-type and beast-type Digimon. It was then that the angel Digimon, Lucemon, appeared and brought the war to an end, leading to a period of peace. Lucemon, however, eventually grew corrupted, becoming a tyrannical ruler, prompting the emergence of ten great Ten Legendary Warriors who embodied the ten elements. After a mighty battle, the Ten Legendary Warriors were able to defeat Lucemon and imprisoned him in the "Dark Area" deep within the center of the Digital World. Passing on into the realm of legend themselves and leaving powerful Spirits embodying their elements behind, the ten warriors were succeeded by a trinity of angelic Digimon known as the Celestial Digimon—Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. The group was not a harmonious one, unfortunately—the beast-type Cherubimon disagreed with many of the human-type Seraphimon and Ophanimon's policies, and made the argument one of the beast versus human. Mistakenly believing that the two human-types planned to betray him, the despairing Cherubimon found himself overtaken by the dark aura of Lucemon, and was transformed into a virus form. The evil Cherubimon then led the beast-type Digimon in a campaign against the human types, ultimately capturing Ophanimon and forcing Seraphimon into a regenerative coma. To save the Digital World, Ophanimon calls upon children from Earth to merge with the spirits of the Legendary Warriors and become Digimon themselves to help free Cherubimon from Lucemon's influence. The new Legendary Warriors are eventually successful in freeing Cherubimon, but Lucemon, undeterred, soon gains enough power to consume the fractal code of the entire Digital World and destroy its moons. He then begins his conquest of Earth as well. Lucemon on the Loose In the last battle to save what remained of both worlds, the Legendary Warriors defeat Lucemon, allowing the Digital World and its inhabitants to be restored. End of the Line This particular Digital World is also orbited by three Digital Moons: the Red Moon, the Yellow Moon, and the Blue Moon. At least two of the Digital Moons are inhabited: the Blue Moon has the Moon Base and the Yellow Moon contains the remnants of the Village of Beginnings. Songs Trivia * Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:T Rated